


Orks Against a Wall

by BawdyBean



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Clothing as Bondage, M/M, OC Kiss Bingo 2020, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Rhys wants Duncan. In the way where Duncan just growls at him and takes him to the bedroom now. Duncan however, can be extremely patient, right up until he can't.
Relationships: Rhys Morgan/Duncan Wu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discord Community Archive, OC Kiss Bingo 2020





	Orks Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/gifts).



> For OC Kiss Bingo challenge for a friend's Discord server. Kiss prompt was against a wall.

It was those damn black dress pants again. Duncan never had figured out where Rhys had gotten them, or when. But they hugged his ass in a distracting way. With the vest and his shirtsleeves rolled up to expose his tattoos, the outfit showed off everything Duncan wanted to see. It made Duncan want to growl at what it still hid though.

Duncan stared at Rhys’ ass while he made his second mug of chai, clearing the dishes, rinsing them and loading them into the dishwasher. Watched Rhys walk away down the hall, the vest drawing Duncan’s attention to his waist. He wanted to put his hands on it, push Rhys up against the wall and press himself all along Rhys’ body.

With a quiet growl Duncan turned away. He could swear he heard a barely contained laugh from Rhys just as the door shut. Thumping down on the couch with his green tea in hand Duncan, arranged himself a bit more comfortably in his cargo pants. Sipping his tea while Rhys went about his morning routine of checking on the plants he grew in boxes and crates on the roof, Duncan came to the conclusion that Rhys was teasing him. Intentionally. Rhys _knew_ he liked those pants.

With a grin on his face Duncan formed a plan. He was getting better at this he realized. The warm popcorn smell of his genmaicha followed him down the hall as he hurried into their room and removed the lube from the bedside table. Tucked it into one of the many pockets on his pants and then returned to the couch sitting down just before Rhys returned. 

Duncan’s mug was nearly empty and he finished it off setting it on the coffee table, content to watch Rhys come down the hall to him.

“My plants are all happy. They liked the drizzle yesterday.” Rhys carefully perched his ass on the arm of the couch next to Duncan and looked over his shoulder at him while he talked.

“I bet they did.” Duncan kept his face carefully neutral, lazily tracing his fingers down Rhys’ spine and over his ass. Cupping it with a barely there touch Duncan let his hand warm it. Then he stood abruptly pulling it away and grabbed his empty mug. “Done with your tea? I’ll take your mug.”

There was a flash of disappointment on Rhys’ face that was gone in an instant. “Yes, thank you.” Smiling warmly at Duncan Rhys offered him his mug.

Duncan carried them off to the kitchen, rinsing them and adding them to the dishwasher with the other dirty dishes. When he turned around Rhys was leaning casually over the end of the counter. 

Enticing ass in those ruinous pants all on display again. Forearms resting on the counter showing the black whorls and lines of Rhys' tattoos. A slight grin on his face. Just a hint of fang showing.

Walking past Duncan couldn’t resist pressing up against Rhys, resting his hands on Rhys’ waist. Rhys moved back into him just a bit and Duncan’s cock twitched at the implication. 

"I think I’ll go to the park. Do some Tai Chi.” Kissing the side of Rhys’ neck with a bare brush of his lips, Duncan drew back. Let his hands slide off Rhys’ hips, fingers trailing over his ass.

Face full of mock indignation Rhys turned around, ass leaned against the counter top with one hand pressed to his chest and the other reaching out after Duncan. "Excuse me? Are we not going to do something about my incrediblaaaah-” Duncan growled, and struck. Hoisting Rhys up in one swift motion, with a hand under each thigh he brought Rhys to sit on his waist and Rhys reflexively wrapped his legs around it.

Rhys’ excited shock was quickly wiped away by a satisfied fangy grin, and he wrapped his arms around Duncan’s neck seeking out Duncan’s mouth. Duncan met him with a fierce urgency, captured Rhys’ lips and refused to relent.

Blindly carrying Rhys from the counter past the table Duncan pressed him into the nearest wall. Rhys’ back thumped into it, a good bit of Duncan’s weight pinning him to it and he panted breathlessly.

One hand in Rhys’ hair Duncan pulled his head to the side, exposed Rhys’ neck. Licking at it before giving it a warning bite followed by a growl into his skin. Duncan licked over the red mark he left. “Something like this you mean?”

Rocking his hips against Rhys’ cock where it was trapped in his pants, Duncan’s lips curled up into a faint smile. Scraping his tusks over Rhys’ collarbone where it was bared by the buttons Rhys had left open Duncan nipped and kissed at it. Rhys cock twitched and throbbed to life, and Duncan wondered how Rhys liked his pants now.

Rhys squirmed between Duncan and the wall, breathing heavily. “ _Finally._ ”

Growling again Duncan let Rhys’ leg fall, the other hand still fisted in his hair. One by one he opened the buttons on the vest, sliding it off of Rhys’ shoulders to the floor and kicking it away. The remaining buttons on the pristine white shirt followed. It wouldn’t be so perfect when Duncan was done with it.

A sharp tug to Rhys’ braid brought him away from the wall. “Turn around.” Duncan pressed Rhys back into the wall with his weight behind it causing Rhys to exhale sharply and groan. Pulling Rhys’ white button up down over the back of his shoulders but not off all the way Duncan wound it around Rhys’ arms until he was trapped.

Caught in his own clothing with his arms behind his back, Rhys moaned wantonly when Duncan let go of his hair, holding only the shirt and lifting his arms up forcing his chest further into the wall. Duncan slipped his other hand around to palm Rhys’ cock, now completely hard. Squeezing it and kneading it through the dress pants before popping the button open and lowering the zipper.

“Such a tease. With these pants, and this shirt.” Hand worming inside Duncan pulled out Rhys’ cock and stroked it. Listened to Rhys’ frantic panting, his face turned to the side and his mouth open.

Running a finger around the waistband, Duncan took his time lowering Rhys’ pants and boxers. Exposing his ass bit by bit. Falling around his knees at last Rhys tried to resettle his feet, shake them off. With an audible crack Duncan slapped Rhys’ ass hard. “Leave them. You like them so much I think I’ll fuck you in them.”

Rhys let out a lewd sound and shuddered. Bit his lip when Duncan landed a hand on his ass again. Then a third time and fourth. The fifth was _hard_. Duncan wasn’t in the mood to hold back anymore. He’d waited all morning.

Finally letting Rhys’ arms back down against his back Duncan retrieved the lube from his pocket. Carefully biting the end of the tube to hang onto it he undid his one pants with his free hand and let them fall. Pushed his boxers down and kicked it all to the side with Rhys’ vest.

Thanking himself for their choice of click top lube, Duncan opened it and gave his cock a generous squirt. _Fuck_! That was cold. The lube joined the pile of clothes on the floor with a toss. And Duncan stroked himself to spread the lube and warm it up.

Leaning his whole body flush with Rhys, Duncan let go of the shirt, letting Rhys’ hands stay trapped by his own weight against Rhys. Wrapping his arm around Rhys’ waist instead Duncan braced himself on Rhys and held his cock in his hand. Pressing it between Rhys’ cheeks Duncan pushed forward, persistent pressure forcing Rhys’ body to accept him.

Duncan’s breath caught in this throat and Rhys’ punched out of him when Duncan’s cock breached him. With the head inside Duncan paused, just breathing, trying hard not to come in Rhys ass right now and end it here. A short while later a needy whine and an insistent wiggle from Rhys told Duncan it was time.

Resting his hand on the wall so Rhys wasn’t taking all his weight, Duncan started up a slow stroke. Sinking in a bit further before pulling back until he was nearly coming out, then thrusting back in. Before he knew it he was sinking all the way in. Pulling his hips back and fucking into Rhys in long strokes that pushed lewd noises from his mouth.

The tiny ‘huuh’ of Rhys having the air pushed out of him every time Duncan bottomed out made his own cock twitch inside Rhys. And Rhys’ blissed out face, cheek pressed to the wall, and mouth open twisted Duncan’s arousal tighter and tighter in his gut. 

The hand around Rhys waist found its way down to Rhys cock, and with a few quick strokes Rhys was crying out. Hot come spurting all over Duncan’s hand and it was too much. His balls drawing up tight Duncan fucked into Rhys, inhibition falling away, Rhys’ whimpering at Duncan stroking his over-sensitive cock making the cold wash of his orgasm that much better.

And when Duncan was done, he sagged over Rhys, one hand on either side. Shirt sweat-stuck to his skin, Duncan kissed the back of Rhys’ neck, soft cock slipping out of Rhys’ ass. “I really like those pants.”


End file.
